


your hand in mine

by CelestialTitania



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialTitania/pseuds/CelestialTitania
Summary: An encounter with Adrien gives Ladybug a chance to have the romantic moment she's always been dreaming of.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinetteAgresteBrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/gifts).



> Hi, Momo! I was your secret Santa! My first time writing Ladrien and it's as fluffy as I could make it. I hope you enjoy!

Ladybug swung her legs back and forth as she sat alone. A voice suddenly called out her name, startling Ladybug so much that she nearly tumbled down from the tree branch she had been perched in.

Quickly, she grasped the tree with her other hand to push herself upwards, as she stood on the tree branch, her head whipping towards the voice. She was just beginning to worry that an akuma had found her but much to her surprise, it was nothing of the sort.

Standing below the tree, wearing a certain blue scarf, stood Adrien Agreste as he gazed up at her. "Are you alright?" He questioned her, a worried expression on his face. With a twist of her wrist, she spun her yoyo and launched herself out of the tree to stand next to him.

"Of course! I've never been better! What makes you ask?" Ladybug lied through her teeth, as she smiled gently at the boy of her dreams.

"You seemed to be thinking about something," Adrien shrugged, turning his gaze towards the ground. "I'm sorry for bothering you, I'm sure you barely know who I am, let alone want to share your thoughts with me." Adrien tried to back away from her, but a sudden flash of panic had Ladybug reaching out to take a hold of his hand instead.

"Adrien, I could never forget you," she whispered gently. He turned to stare at her with a rising blush on his face making Ladybug realize what she had just said. The urge to hit herself on the head had never been stronger. "I-I mean to say that those akumas were pretty memorable, you know?" She laughed nervously hoping he hadn't realized her true meaning.

Adrien had had a small, shy smile growing on his face but it suddenly turned into a frown making Ladybug's panic grow further wondering what she had said to change the atmosphere between them again.

"Adrien?" She questioned softly, biting her lip in worry.

He sighed before he shook his head and gave her a brilliant smile. "Of course, it's not everyday I jump from my bodyguard's hand y'know," he joked with her, a blush coming to both of their faces as they remembered the way she had saved him by carrying him in her arms. "I should probably be getting going though, it was really nice to see you Ladybug."

His smile never wavered but something about his smile was bugging Ladybug too much to just let him go. As he tried to pull away, she only held on tighter, desperately looking for something that would keep Adrien next to her. Her vision flickered, almost like when she had ideas for her lucky charm as she spotted the perfect way to make it up to Adrien.

"Ice-cream!"

"What?" Adrien questioned, looking at Ladybug as if she had gone insane.

In response, Ladybug let out a small laugh. "I mean, look!" She pointed to the bridge behind them where Andre had his cart set up. "Would you like to get some ice-cream with me?" Inwardly, she was fighting off a blush as she remembered her parents' love story.

Adrien seemed to be hesitating as Ladybug peered at him. Finally, she sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be presumptuous. If you're busy, I don't want to make you late."

"No!" Adrien cried out, causing Ladybug to be taken aback.

"R-right, of course. You are busy then," she stammered, the feeling of guilt surging up in her. She was being a terrible superhero keeping Adrien from his previously arranged appointments like that.

She began to take a shaky step backwards but Adrien didn't let her. "I meant, I would love to have some ice-cream with you, Ladybug. I couldn't imagine having ice-cream with anyone else." His honest words made Ladybug's cheeks feel so hot, for a moment she thought she was on fire. She tried not to notice the pinkish hue on Adrien's own face but the giddy feeling inside of her couldn't be stopped.

"Would you like to have a ride?" Ladybug asked, motioning at her yoyo. Adrien nodded before he laughed. "I think you'll have to let go of my hand first though."

Ladybug started, just now realizing that she had been holding on to Adrien's hand this entire time. Feeling a little bold, she tugged him closer and only let go of his hand to put it around her shoulders and grabbed his waist.

"Ready?" She questioned him, trying not to notice how close her face was to his, desperately keeping her eyes off his own. This was no time to be mesmerized! He nodded at her before he put his other arm around her and snuggled into her neck. Ladybug felt as if she had died and gone to heaven.

She must have gone too still because Adrien slowly lifted his head and shot her a questioning glance. Ladybug shook her head and held him a little tighter before tossing her yoyo upwards. Far too soon, she was putting Adrien back down and stepped away from him.

"Let's go get some ice-cream!" She said, forcing cheer into her voice. Adrien's expression turned a little sad for a moment before he nodded and gave her a smile. Ladybug knew Tikki would be upset if she found out about this and she really shouldn't be using her superhero identity to get close to her crush, but before she could think about it any further, Ladybug reached forward and grabbed Adrien's hand again.

He froze, looking first at their clasped hands and then back at her.

"I like the way your hand fits in mine," Ladybug confessed, looking away from him while darting glances at him, trying to gauge his expression all the same. "Is this okay?" She got worried when he didn't respond and was just about to let go when Adrien's grip tightened.

"Me too," he said, his blush so furious it went from his face to the tips of his ears. "I'd really love to get some Sweetheart's Ice-cream with you, Ladybug."

She blinked at him, realizing he was well aware of the legend behind Andre's ice-cream. "Really?" She had to ask, not quite able to believe her own years.

"Absolutely," the smile he gave her this time was absolutely dazzling. Hand in hand, they went to Andre, barely able to tear their eyes from each other.

Andre proclaimed them a beautiful couple but Ladybug wasn't paying attention. For the first time, she could get lost in Adrien's beautiful green eyes with him actually looking back at her. When the ice-cream cone was thrust at them, they both blinked in surprise and turned back to Andre.

"On the house for you two," he smiled and waved them off. They quickly thanked Andre before sitting down and enjoying the sweet treat.

"Mmh, what flavours are these?" Adrien moaned in delight at the first bite.

Ladybug hummed as she tasted it for herself. "Looks like it's strawberry with chocolate chips and pistachio."

"Right, 'not the most likely of pairs but a perfect match,'" Adrien quoted.

"Is that what Andre said?" She asked, tilting her head to look at him better. She caught his gaze before hers dropped down to his lips before she looked up again.

"Y-yeah," Adrien nodded, as he used a finger to pull down the collar of his T-shirt. "I-its kind of hot out here."

Ladybug stared deeper into his eyes, unconsciously straightening her back. "You really are," she murmured. The ice-cream fell from their hands into a sticky puddle on the street, but neither of them could bring themselves to care.

As if they were being pulled together, they continued to lean in towards each other, hesitating just long enough for both of them to convey consent before their lips finally met. As the fireworks went off, all she could taste was strawberries and pistachios.


End file.
